You Talk Too Much
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: Castle and Beckett celebrate on their wedding night. ONESHOT. Rated M for sexual themes, and language.


_***Prompt challenge from castlefanficprompts on tumblr: "Write a smut fic using only dialogue." This was a tough one. But I like how it turned out.**_

* * *

**You Talk Too Much**

"Grrr… stop teasing me."

"But I thought you liked it when I teased you."

"Yeah, but foreplay is just a build up for the main event. It isn't supposed to last this long… especially when I'm already so—"

"Wet? I can tell. I'm down here, you know."

"Oooh."

"What?"

"When you were talking… your breath… it… blew across me just right."

"I'd wiggle my eyebrows for you if I didn't have my face buried in your hoo-ha."

"God, you did not just call it that?"

"What? You started it first. And let me assure you, the _goddess_ in your _hoo-ha_ is amazingly amazing. I can't get enough of it!"

"Mmm… Yeah, I know, lover boy. You were making that abundantly clear with your tongue just a moment ago… oh… oh God! Damn it, Castle! I hate you."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. When you mentioned my wickedly talented tongue exploring your…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just… come here, Rick. Stop stalling and kiss me. I'm more than ready."

"You don't have to tell me. I have the perfect view."

"Uh-huh, and as much as I love the sight of your head between my thighs, I'd really like your mouth on mine now."

"Okay."

"Hmmm."

"Better?"

"Yes."

"I just… you know, want this to be special."

"I know, Castle. But trust me, it's already special, because it's me… and you, together. You talk too much. Just shut up and kiss me."

"Mmm, you taste like coffee. And not my coffee! _Beckett_… Have you been cheating on me with Starbucks?"

"What can I say, I was in a rush and you weren't available."

"I was running late… okay… and I think I just made up for that."

"Hmm… yeah, you did, spectacularly. You really do have a talented tongue. Hahahaha."

"God, you're beautiful when you laugh."

"Uh-huh? Why don't you make me scream?"

"If you say so."

"Ahh!"

"What!? Oh God, Kate… Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I thought you were ready."

"No, no… it's okay. It's okay, babe. I… I just wasn't expecting you to… push all the way in."

"Sorry, I couldn't wait to feel you surrounding me all snug and warm."

"Don't be… just… move… damn it… move, Castle."

"Your wish is my command."

"Rick… oh… yeah, like that… yeah."

"Ooh!"

"Ah. What? Why'd you stop? Not that I'm complaining with feeling you filling me, but I want some friction. Mmm… yeah… some delicious _friction_."

"You and your grabby hands surprised me."

"What can I say, Ric_k_? You've got an amazing ass. And I love it!"

"Oh that was just mean."

"What was mean?"

"The way you clicked your tongue on the 'K'. You must know how much that drives me crazy."

"Do I… Ric_k_?"

"That's it… don't say I didn't warn you."

"Mmm."

"Uh."

"Ah."

"Oh, Kate… Kate…"

"Oh… oh… oh God, Castle… YES! Oh… yes! Right there! Right there!"

"Kate, Kate, Kate… you feel so good… so good."

"Castle… Castle, Oh… ugh… damn it, no, why'd you pull out?"

"Turn over."

"Okay."

"There, just… yeah, bring that ass up. Beautiful."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, Castle."

"Yeah… yeah. Sorry. I got distracted by the view.

"Oh god, Castle… just stick it in and get it over with."

"Well, if you're going to talk like that, I don't know."

"Castle… don't make me shoot you."

"Okay, okay… geez, someone has their panties in a bunch."

"I'm not wearing any panties."

"So I've noticed."

"CASTLE!"

"Okay. Okay. Just… stop squirming, I'm trying to get into position."

"I wouldn't be squirming if you weren't wasting time."

"Once more onto the breach—"

"_Really!?_"

"I'm eccentric, and you love it."

"Yeah, okay… I do."

"Mmm… oh yeah. Docking complete!"

"Seriously!? Enough with the jokes, Castle. Please... Just fuck me!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh… ooohhh… CASTLE! YES! Don't stop… don't stop, babe. Yes… like that… harder… harder! YES! OH GOD! CASTLE!"

"Ah! Kaattteeee!"

"Ummm."

"Hmm."

"That… that…"

"Yeah… that was… just… wow!"

"Left you speechless there, did I?"

"You, Kate Beckett, always leave me speechless. You're extraordinary, you know that?"

"Only when I'm with you. I love you, Rick. And I just want to say you make me very happy. I don't say that enough. You're good with words. I'm just… I speak with actions."

"And I like the way you 'speak with actions'. You know, Kate, you've got a pretty talented tongue, too."

"You like that, don't you, big boy?"

"Not as much as this. Cuddling with you after we've just had amazing sex…"

"You mean after we've fucked our brains out…?"

"Yeah… after that… just being with you, here… in my arms. That, my dear detective, is simply amazing."

"Uh-huh, yeah… it is pretty amazing."

"Mmmm."

"What was that kiss for, Rick? Not that I'm complaining."

"Just an extra thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For letting me love you."

"You don't have to thank me, Castle. You waited for me. Waited when others would have left when I dealt with all my own shit and finally admitted how much I wanted—_needed_—you. You made me believe in magic again. You make everything better. I love you with all my heart, and I can't imagine living my life without you. I'm… oh, Rick, I'm just so happy right now that I can say I'm your wife. I never want to be away from you again."

"I love you, too, Kate. So… so very much, from up close and afar. I will always love you. It… it was _you_ that saved me. Thinking of you, and our love. It got me through it. Gave me the will to fight, to… to get back to you… to get back to _us_."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too. Now… enough of this serious talk. This is our first night as husband and wife, I say we get started on round two, how about you?"

"Oh yes, sounds perfect to me. Just let me fetch some ice from the bucket of champagne."

* * *

_*Thoughts?_


End file.
